A Ren
by GreekgeekPJOthelosthero4ever
Summary: When Elizabeth's father die's and she gets into a major fight with her mom,she seeks refuge in her room for a couple hours.She see's a mysterious black dog outside,which turns out to be Anubis.Anubis takes her to Carter and Sadie because she's got something special hiding in her grip.She must go on a quest with Carter and Sadie to discover why Apophis wants her dead.R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

She pushed me into the study room and slid the door closed. I unwrinkled my dress where she had grabbed me to drag me into the study.

"Why do you always pick fights with me?!"

"Why are you always choosing him over me?!" I scream.

"You know that's not far! He's only four!" She screamed back.

"One, that's not far?! You always believe him over me! It's always "He's to little to do that," or "You treat him like he's your age." I treat him that way because he acts like it! Two-"

"Hey, how are my favorite girls?" Steve stuck his head in the door.

"Push off, I'm not dealing with you Steve."

"Don't talk to your step dad that way!" He voice went shrill.

"I'll talk to him anyway I want! I've had it with your guy's crap! "Oh, lets give the spoiled little brat everything he wants, Oh! He broke the frame and ripped the only picture of her dad! Let's yell at her for it, because she's just emotionally unstable teenage girl who can't get over her dad dieing, it's been a week, she must have forgotten about it by now!" My voice broke on the last word.

The rain outside was coming down hard, lightning cracked down outside.

My mother raced across the room and struck my cheek with the back of her hand. As soon as her hand made contact to my face she grew a look of horror on her face.

My hand went up to my face. "I hate you! I hate you both! I'm never living here!" I ran out of the room and past the crowd of people here for my father's funeral, and down the other hall, into my 'bedroom'. It wasn't really my bedroom, it was the guest bedroom, I only used it when I came to see my mom. I threw myself down on 'my' bed, and began to sob. There was frantic knocking on my door, "Elizabeth, I'm sorry! Please open the door!" My mother pounded on the door. I got up and put my hand on the doorknob, I flicked the lock with my finger and returned to the bed.

"Did you just lock your door?!" She tried to open the door.

"Go away!" I yell.

"I'm going to get your dad." She warned.

"He's not my father!" I screamed.

I knew by now that everybody in the living room could hear everything, they probably all gathered around and were gossiping. The pain in my cheek didn't subside, I sat up from my bed and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, where my mother had slapped me, was a red mark. I grabbed a washcloth from under the sink and wet it with cold water.

I'm sitting on the counter of the sink hen there's more pounding at my door.

"Go away." I squeak.

"Your father won't come, Now Liz open up your door." She said.

"Why so you can smack me again, for saying the truth?" I snap.

"You watch…. Liz.. please just open the door. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." She was begging.

"No, just give me space. Just go back to check on Brad, he's still in the tub."

"Your father is taking care of him." She huffed.

"One more thing, don't call Steve my father. My father is David Taylor, and he died in a car crash."

"Please, don't be like that?"

"I'm serious." I say.

"Hmm. I'm leaving, to go tell the guest to go to home." With that she left.

I start the shower and hope in. When I'm all in my pj's (a pair of shorts and a comfy tank top) and my hair is in braids, I relax on my bed. My music was blaring through my iPod. I look out my window it was still pouring. I start to doze off. I close my eyes and when I open them back up, my music had stopped. It played through the whole play list. I check the clock. One thirty AM. I slowly slump out of bed. I walk over to my door and unlock it. I peak my head out. All the lights were off. I sneak out into the kitchen, I hadn't exactly gotten to eat dinner. I pop open the fridge, pop open the lunch meat container and take a piece of ham. I thought I heard a door creek open. I slammed the fridge door closed, I looked out the window, the rain was still pouring. There was a black figure hunched over on the patio. I get closer to the window, Thunder boomed so loud, I flew backwards into the couch. A flash of lightning lit up the patio, I could see that there was a massive black dog. I race to the door and I unlock it and fall outside. The atmosphere changed. The air grew thinner. For a summer night it was awfully cold. I took a step towards the dog. It lifted up it's head and growled, the dogs hackles raised. I took another step towards the dog.

"Don't worry boy, I'm not going to hurt you. Here, do you want this?" I waved the lunch meat in my hand.

It came a little closer. I held out my hand. It inched closer, sniffed the meat then licked it and then snatched it out of my hands. Lighting flashed brightly and the door perked up it's ears. Which strangely came to a point at the top.

It was massive, it could probably kill me if it felt threatened. I sat down on the ground a couple feet away. The cement felt cold on my bare thighs. The dog sprang to it's feet and growled. I backed away. It's eyes locked on to mine. I felt like it was reading my thoughts. Maybe it was. It came close and sniffed my face, it then looked confused.

"Strange, I can smell the soul, but I can't reach it." It said. Sounded like a teen age boy.

It…it spoke!

"Wha….. You can talk?!" I screamed.

"Of course." It said again.

I backed/ crawled to the door.

"Don't scream!" It hissed.

"I'm dreaming, I must be!" I was completely backed against the door, my hand reaching for the doorknob.

"Please" It mumbled.

"Is this punishment?! I didn't mean to be like that towards my mom! I'm sorry mister dog!" My voice wavered.

"Punished? Why would you be punished? And I'm not a dog…." it seemed like it looked down at it's self. "Oh I am. I'm sorry." It stood on it's hind legs and seemed to morph into a boy, his hand out stretched.

He had amazing brown eyes, and black shaggy hair, like he had forgotten to brush it. But it looked incredible. He was wearing a black jacket and grayish semi tight jeans on. He had a grey shirt on under his jacket, that said "Amitt the truth." With a smile icon giving a thumbs up.

"I'm Anubis, god of funeral's and death." He still had his outstretched.

My mouth just hung open.

"Here take my hand." He said.

"You've got to be joking." I whimper.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm asleep." I muttered.

"No, your not. Your fully awake. Who are you by the way?" he asked.

"I'm Elizabeth Taylor. Daughter of David Taylor, He was head of archeology in the Ancient Egypt department for Saint. Rose Academy." I struggled to say his name.

"So you are his child. I should take you to them, How did he do it?" He look astonished.

"Who's them?" I asked.

"You'll see." He sucked in his breath the grabbed my hand and picked me up off my feet.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?!" I screamed.

"Look inside your house!" he pointed.

There were shadow's crossing about the room. There were clashes, the light turned on and I could see Steve in his boxers and had a baseball bat in his hand. There were three men inside, one had a staff in hand and the other two had what looked like wands, all of them dressed in white cloth. Steve swung at one of the men. He easily ducked and got a blow in Steve's side. He fell to the ground. My mother came out of the room, and had a wand I her hand. She saw me outside and nodded towards the Anubis fellow. He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me backwards.

"Wait! I can't leave my mother here with them! There going to kill her!" I screamed.

"Shh, their-" He looked at the window and saw that the three men inside were looking strait at us, they all rushed to the door. "Great!" He shouted.

The wand looking thing in my mother's hand glowed pink and she shouted something, I couldn't hear it because she was inside the house. I could only see her lips move, but when she flicked her wrist, the three men dropped. But they got back up with matter of seconds they got to there feet. One of the men, said something and my mother went flying backwards.

I went to lung forward, but Anubis threw me backwards and I stumbled into this black void. I screamed as I could see the three men were almost in breathing distance of us. Anubis had put himself in-between me and the three men. "Go through that portal, It will bring you to were you need to go!" He tried to push me into the black hole looking thing.

"Your coming with me!" I yelled.

He had a look of pain in his eye's, like the thought made him scared but happy at the same time. He opened his mouth to say something then closed his mouth.

"Please?! I'm scared!"

One of the men threw down his staff and it changed into a snake. The other two men were using there wands to cast balls of fire and other nasty things towards us.

"Go! Now!" He yelled.

"No! I won't, Not unless your coming with me dog boy!" I stomped my foot.

The three men lunged at us, Anubis grabbed/pushed me and himself into the black hole thing. But one of the blast from there wands took a blow to my side.

We landed with a splash , I open my eyes, all I can see is a blurry thing swimming in the water circling above me, Anubis was still holding me. I push him away. I didn't know which way was up. My sight went blurry, I saw Anubis being lifted out of the water. My lungs felt like they'd burst. I couldn't swim upwards. My arms and legs were numb. As my eye's are beginning to close, there's tugging on my arms and I was lifted out of the water. I wasn't breathing, I knew that.

Sadie's POV

We had all just sat down to eat dinner, when a portal appeared and a girl came splashing down in the water with Anubis clung all over her. Everyone was silent for a minute. I didn't say anything because I thought I was just going insane. But then Anubis popped up out of the water. He was gasping for air.

Carter stood up and grabbed Anubis by the arm and helped him up.

After no one saw if the girl came up. Carter jumped in the pool and dragged her out. It looked like she wasn't breathing. Carter had begun giving her CPR. After a minute, her eyes flew open and she coughed up an awful lot of water. Her eye's were frightening but beautiful at the same time, unnerving but still sweet. A lovely shade of light blue and electric green. She was very pale, I don't mean like natural skin, like sick pale, close to death.

"I can't believe it!" Carter exclaimed.

"What?" I asked kneeing beside him.

"I….can't move….help.. can't breath!" Gasped the girl.

Jaz was already checking the girl for anything. She looked a her side and said a spell, the spell for release.

"She had a nasty paralyze spell on her waist, that quickly spread through her body." Said Jaz.

Carter's jaw was hanging open. (yes, Carter it was too.)

I closed his mouth and helped the girl sit up. Felix had grabbed a blanket, and wrapped it around her shoulders. She still looked awfully pale, her body shuttered and she coughed up more water. Carter put his hand on her back and was patting lightly. Anubis had put his hand on my shoulder, I turn around and stand up.

"Why did you bring her here?!" I demanded.

"She's the one you guys have been looking for." He said in his usual smug voice.

"So, you thought it was ok to drop in the pool?" I hissed.

"I didn't mean too."

"Liz, How have you been?!" Carter was kneeling in front of her now. She had a look of horror on her face.

"Carter! Oh my god." She threw her arms around my brother. He looked shocked.

"Liz, It's been a long time. Too long." He returned her hug.

Everyone on the terrace looked at each other in surprise and confusion.

The way they were hugging made me think the were dating. (Shut up Carter, It was too. You had her wrapped in your arms pretty tight. You also had your face buried into her wet hair.) Anyway, I of course interrupted there hugging.

"Carter, who is this?" I asked.

"Oh," He pulled her away, "This Is Elizabeth Taylor, she's an old friend of my mine from when me and dad would go travel the world. We meet at a digging site, in Cairo. Are dad's were best friends. They were actually both on the same digging unit." he said.

"Oh, how come I've never heard you talk about her?" I asked crossing my arms.

Carter was helping Elizabeth to her feet, she was wobbly. Julian looked as if his brain was working on over duty. "Taylor? You mean you're the daughter of David Taylor?!" He asked.

"Yeah." She said. She had to cling onto a chair at the table. Carter stood behind her incase she fell.

"Didn't he just die, in a car crash?" He asked.

You could see all the color in her face drain and her knee's buckled and she feel to her butt. Carter and Felix and Julian all rushed forward to catch her, Carter caught her before her head smacked off the table. She sat there dazed, in Carter's arms. He stroked her hair.

"Ok, your not stable enough to walk." He said.

"Bring her to the infirmary." Jaz said as she rushed back into the house.

Carter picked her up in his arms and walked into the house. Julian was going to follow Carter and the Elizabeth girl but I told everybody that they needed to sit back down and eat. He reluctantly sat down. I finished my meal, A couple of biscuits and water. (Honestly Carter, I'm not five. I just like biscuits.) As I head up to my room. I stop by Walt's room, he was asleep. I closed the door and marched to my brother's room. He wasn't there. I walked down the stairs and to the infirmary, sure that Carter would be there. He was.

"We need to talk." I say.

He turned in surprise.

"If it's about me not telling you about her, I'm sorry. Plus you never asked, it never came up. Didn't think it was important." He rambled.

"I'd like to know about my brother's old girlfriends, but it's about why she came here with Anubis. She's the daughter of David Taylor one of the best magicians, he died…" I waved my hands.

The only thing he could force out of his mouth was. "She's never been my girlfriend!"

With that I left and went to my room and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Carter's POV

What was I suppose to do? Say yes, we dated? We haven't. Besides at the time we ever saw each other, we were ten. She was like my best guy friend but a girl. When I first meet her, we were both ten, and I thought she was guy. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail and stuffed under a hat, so it looked like she had short hair. She was wearing, well she was wearing shorts and a white tank top, but had on a light blue button up shirt. (So what Sadie.) Sadie just said Liz must be important or is if I remember what she was wearing the day I meet her. But any way's. I naturally not noticing she was girl, went up to go and talk to her. But when she turned around, her face was clearly, the face of a girl and my tongue tied quickly, into a bunch of Isis knots.

"Excuse me, ah, sir….. do you know where Julius Kane went?"

She turned around, while taking off her hat, her hair cascaded down her shoulders, and landed perfectly in place. "Do I look like a boy?"

"I'm sorry, I thought you were a….boy." I stuttered.

"Humph, Why does everyone think that?" She huffed.

"Maybe…be…because, you…know…your kind of dressed like a boy, and your hair is up and no one can see your face." I stammered.

"Oh, maybe I should just wear a dress in the middle of the dessert then?" She began taping her foot, kicking a little sand up.

"Oh, no, I was just….I'm so sorry, I'll just go….over here." I pointed randomly pointed to a direction.

She giggled. "Well, if Your looking For Julius Kane, he's that way," she pointed in the other direction. "If, you want to die, you can go to here you pointed, and land strait into quick sand."

I could feel my face turning bright red. "Um…"

"Here, I can take you to him, I have to go find my dad anyway, he's there with Mr. Kane." She took my arm.

"Um… who's your dad?" I stammered.

"Ah, David Taylor. He works for Saint. Rose Academy. I don't like the place to much. My mother and her boyfriend live there, she just had a baby. I'd rather be out in the desert and laying in sand then be in a room with them. That's why I live with my dad and travel with him."

"Uh." I said.

"Oh! Sorry, I ah….oh look we're here." She let go of my arm.

My father was sitting under a white tent with another man, they seemed to be studying a book. She made a knocking noise with her mouth.

My father and the other man looked up startled from the book, and the other man slide the book behind him.

"Daddy!" She squealed.

The man grew a smile on his face and opened his arms, she ran forward and hugged him, he began swinging her.

"Hello, Elizabeth."

"Um, Well, David would you like me to come back later, so we can um continue this investigation?" Said my dad.

"Sorry Julius, Ah, this is my daughter. We can continue in a minute." Mr. Taylor's smile faded.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, I'm Elizabeth, I've heard a lot about you sir, it's a pleasure to meet you. I've always admired the story's about you." She held out her hand.

He reached out and shook her hand. "The pleasure is mine. My David, you didn't tell me you and your daughter looked so much alike. She's very pretty."

Elizabeth blushed.

" Are you saying I'm pretty Julius? Why I'm so flattered. Lizzy, would you mind, leaving so me and Mr. Kane can continue our work?" Her father asked.

"Same for you Carter." said my dad.

I nodded and walked out of the tent. Elizabeth was right on my heels.

"You didn't tell me your dad was Julius Kane!" She squealed.

"I thought it was obvious." I said.

"You must be Carter Kane, then. Ah, don't you have a sister named Sadie? Not to be weird but I admirer you and your dad so much!"

"Yeah, Sadie is my sister." I scowled.

"Not, so close, huh?" She asked.

"You could say."

"Don't you travel the world all the time? Like you and Mr. Kane?" She stopped walking.

"Yeah, we're always going somewhere." I sat down, the sand would get all over my pants and in my shoe's but I didn't care.

She sat down beside me.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" She put her hand on my shoulder.

"No, it's just…" I seemed to lose my voice.

"If you need to vent, I'm all ears." Her hand tightened on my arm.

I looked at her. I notice her eyes for the first time. They were neat, light blue but mixed with electric green, just specks of the color though.

"It's just, everybody thinks it's great or _would _be great to travel around the world. Well, it's not. It's terrible, I never get to have friend's, while Sadie probably has tons of them, and I don't have a real place to call home. My mom….She, well she's gone, I only see Sadie once a year, I really only have my dad. I'm just sick of carrying everything I own in a suitcase!" As soon as the words left my mouth, I felt ashamed.

She just sat there. After a couple minutes she spoke.

"That's understandable. That's completely understandable. Your tired of this, you want change. (And boy, change I got.) With me it's, I never want to be home, whenever I can, I leave with my dad, I haven't been home for over a year. My mother isn't really the best mom in the world, Now I know most people say, "At least you have a mom" But trust me she's not really much of a mom. Always believing her boyfriend over me, blaming all the stuff my little brother did on me. My dad is my savor." She whipped a tear from her cheek.

"I'm sorry." She waved her hand, she opened her mouth as if to say something, but a sob came out, she looked bewildered, but she just keep sobbing. I put my hand on her back.

I hear foot steps behind us. She quickly wiped her eyes.

"Carter, our plans have changed, your going to go back to Mr. Taylor's tent and stay there, we've found something, Me and Mr. Taylor have to run an errand. Er, Elizabeth, you wouldn't mind watching him would you?" Asked my dad. He patted her on her head.

"Not at all Mr. Kane." She smiled. She had a very hypnotizing smile. I guess I was starring at her, she noticed and blushed.

"Alright, come on Julius." Mr. Taylor jogged up next to him.

He nodded and they began to walk away. She got up and walked in the other direction, she waved for me to follow. I got up, we walked around the dig sit and around camp, finally she stopped and turned towards me.

"That book, they were reading, I know that book, it's the book my father gave to me a long time ago, I had lost it. I guess he had took it. I want to go check it out, something must be important in it if they hid it from us, when we came into the tent." Her eye's blazed with interest.

Me not being a rule breaker and not doing anything wrong. "We'd get in trouble."

"Not if they didn't know."

"But, what if they come back?"

"If your to chicken, that's fine." She began walking to the tent.

"Hey, I'm not." I don't know why I followed her, I just didn't like being called a chicken.

(Sadie said I am.)

We found the book laying wide open in the middle of the tent. She was already reading what page it was on.

"This makes no sense!" She sat down in frustration, she was rubbing her eyes.

I can hear talking coming up to the tent. I grab her arm and haul her to the corner. She was struggling in protest. Taylor came into the room and grabbed the book.

"Honestly, Julius, you can always forget the important things." He said while walking out of the tent.

"Hey, let go of me please," She spun around in my arms so she was facing me.

I let her go, we walked back to the tent and shared stories, I asked her what she saw on the page, she shook her head and said it was difficult to understand and didn't make sense, something about Ancient Egyptian were still around, and something about the path of the gods, being punishable by death. I told her she was crazy from all the sun and desert sand. We had been friends after that, Our dad's had worked on several other projects and museum artifacts for about a month or so, we had keep in touch for about two years, then she stopped writing and we had just meet back up when she landed in the pool, which brings us back to the infirmary.

She was asleep when Sadie left, but she woke up right after she had left.

"Hey, welcome to Brooklyn house." I say.

"Carter, it's nice to see you, it's been what two years sense we've talked." She sat up.

"Yeah, well you're the one who never wrote back." I poked her forehead.

She looked shocked. "Carter-" I stopped her.

"I'm just messing with you."

"No, Carter, You have to understand, My mother, she thought it was unpractical to write to a boy I meet in the desert, she didn't like- Steve didn't like it. And My father, he left me with _them_, I was broken. I couldn't really find the energy to write."

"It's fine, but what happened to your dad?" I asked.

"He…he got into a car accident, and it was said to be an accident. But I don't think it was." She began crying and went to put her hands on her face. I took her hands in mine and she sniffled.

"I'm so sorry." I whip away a tear running down her face.

"Please, everybody says that, instead of it making me feel better, it just makes me angry." She tried to stop crying, which leaded to a lot of hiccups and squeaks.

I laugh, "Your always the cutest when you try to calm down." She laughed half heartily.

Normally, I'm so nervous around girls, but I'm not when I'm around her.

"Well, I'm not sorry then?" I ask.

"Yes!" She raised her head.

"I should probably let you sleep, you've had a busy day I assume." I stand up. She just nods, I kinda wished she asked me to stay, I wanted to catch up with her, I hadn't talked with her in years. But I left the infirmary and headed up to my room. I got there and I heard a buzzing noise, I check the terrace, My scrying bowl was lit up, I sit down and look into it. A very tired and sad looking Zia was looking at me.

"Carter, I've tried to reach you twice already. We need to talk." She brushed her hair behind her ear.

"What do we need to talk about?" I ask, plopping myself down on the terrace.

"You know how I said I'd think about you know…'us', well there isn't one. With you know who right around the corner, the brink of an apocalypse, it'd be just a bad time to try and have a relationship. I'm sorry Carter."

"No, I totally understand. I..uh…have to go." I ran my finger through the oil in the bowl.

I don't really remember getting into bed, but I didn't change my cloths. I fell asleep almost immediately. I woke up to a lite knocking on my door.

"I hope this is the right door." Said a little whisper.

I get up out of the bed, and wobble to the door, and open it up. Liz, was standing there, she rubbed her eye's with one hand.

"Carter, I'm sorry, I know it's late but I couldn't sleep, and I was hoping you could help me, by telling me one of your dad's story's?" She murmured.

"Um, shouldn't you be in the infirmary?" I turn on a light. Her skin was pale, not as pale as earlier, her normal pale self.

"Its creepy in there. I couldn't sleep. Please?" She yawned.

"How about I tell you of one of my stories?" I move out of the door and let her come in.

"Thank you Carter." She wobbled in, I invited her to sit of the bed. I sat next to her, I crossed my legs.

"Are you ok Carter? You look really sad. Like the first time I met you." She scoots closer.

"Yeah, just fine."

I started to tell her about what had happened during christmas Eve, and the whole saving the world from Set. By the middle of the story she was out like A light. I picked her up and carried her back down stairs. She snored, not like loud and guy like. But it quick little breaths that sounded like someone over pronouncing the letter Q. I put her back in the bed in the infirmary and get her tucked in. I went back up to my room and passed out on my bed.


End file.
